Boris Badenov
Boris Badenov is a Heavyweight robot built by D6 Robotics that competed at RoboGames 2017. It is a black, four-wheeled, box-shaped robot armed with a pair of horizontal grabbing jaws, and a wedge on the rear. However the real strength of Boris Badenov was its raw speed, and pushing power, capable of nearly slamming Heavyweight robots out of the arena. However it had no srimech, despite this it did decently in competition, going 2-2, and reaching the Round of 16 on its debut. It was likely named after the Rocky & Bullwinkle character of the same name. Robot History RoboGames 2017 Boris Badenov's first match was against Zak Hassenein & Lisa Winter's drum spinner, Deviled Egg. This match started with Deviled Egg slowly spinning up, Boris Badenov then rammed it, disabling one of its own claws in the process. Boris Badenov then turned around, and slammed Deviled Egg into the wall full speed. Deviled Egg got away, and Boris Badenov gave chase as Deviled Egg tried to spin up. However the relentless pounding from Boris Badenov had taken its toll, and Deviled Egg's weapon was now dead in the water. Boris Badenov then got under Deviled Egg again, and rammed it into the wall again, nearly slamming it out of the arena. This slam did some severe damage as Deviled Egg was now having trouble driving straight. Borris Badenov took advantage of this, and slammed it around some more before slamming it into the wall where it got stuck. Deviled Egg was then counted out with 54 seconds remaining on the clock. Boris Badenov then advanced to the next round where it faced multi time Gold Medalist Sewer Snake, this match started with Boris Badenov charging at Sewer Snake. However it then stopped moving, and Sewer Snake shoved it around in a fruitless effort to get it moving again. Unsuccessful in this effort, Sewer Snake then pulled a victory dance as Boris Badenov was counted out. This loss put Boris Badenov in the loser's bracket where it faced former BattleBots legend HexaDecimator, this match started with Boris Badenov charging Hexy D which was experiencing ground clearance issues, and slamming it hard into the wall. Hexy D then got under Boris Badenov, and lifted it, however it was unable to flip it over, and Boris Badenov slammed Hexy D against the wall again, this time nearly flipping it over. Boris Badenov then missed a charge at Hexy D, and slammed itself into the wall, but recovered, and got under Hexy D yet again. This time Boris Badenov took Hexy D to one wall, before releasing, getting under, and taking it to another wall. Boris Badenov the got behind Hexy D, and slammed it into an uneven floor seam, this caused Hexy D to get high centered, but Boris Badenov came in, and freed it to let the fight continue. :"And he's being nice, thank goodness. Thank you Dane, thank you Dane... Gosh we needed that." :— Mark Elam as Boris Badenov frees Hexadecimator. Hexy D however was having even more issues now, as it was only able to turn in a circle. Boris Badenov then avoided Hexy D until the final seconds of the match where it slammed Hexy D into the wall one last time. Unsurprisingly the judges ruled the match in favor of Boris Badenov, this put it in the Round of 16 where it faced Crash n' Burn. RoboGames 2018 Boris Badenov originally slated to compete at RoboGames 2018. However it dropped out on the night of March 9'th 2018, and was replaced by Shape-Shifter. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 2 *'Losses:' 2 Category:Article Stubs Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots from Massachusetts Category:Robots Armed with grabbing weapons Category:Rambots Category:Robots that debuted in the 2017 RoboGames Category:Robots that fought on Twitch.tv Category:Robots with names based on Film and Television Category:Combat Robots Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:American Robots Category:RoboGames 2018 Dropouts Category:RoboGames 2017 Non-Returners